Shane
Shane is a runaway from the Thieve's Guild, a prosperous collection of the most dangerous bandits in the Amazon. He is a skilled thief, though not without his blunders at times. He has grown up generally uneducated about the world outside of his home, but was taught many things about how to live in the Amazon, making him a survivalist at heart. Story Growing Up in the Guild Shane grew up in the Thieve's Guild, the unfortunate fox's parents having disappeared in the Amazon. He grew up under Raksha and Raksha's mother to become a relatively skilled thief and proved himself a valuable member of the clan. Thievery and survival the only things he knew in life, Shane continued to live under Raksha and do his bidding, until one day Raksha's mother perished. Raksha became the new leader, but clearly lacked the skills and temperance required of one. Bandits started to go rogue, and Shane himself doubted Raksha, though the fox never made that clear to the wolf. The young thief became more and more distant from the clan, until one day he decided to rob them of valuables. He got away with it for a while, and one day told Raksha he wanted to get out of the guild. Strict rules existed in disbanding from the guild, but Raksha regardless helped Shane leave. Meeting Purna One day while searching for food, he came upon Purna's temporary camp. Opening a pack of food, the starving fox aimed to feast, but Purna came back just in time before the wily thief chowed down. Knocking him out and tying him up, Shane woke up to find Purna approaching him with a sack of food. The panther fed Shane, the fox hardly objecting even after his belly had bloated from all the food. The sack nearly empty, Shane's stomach finally sent the message to his brain, and the fox felt ill from how full he was. Regardless, Purna continued to force feed him, revealing she was acting in revenge. Close to bursting, Purna grew tired of Shane's pleas and complaints, swallowing him down herself. Shane accepted his fate inside of Purna's churning stomach, but it turned out the panther was also somewhat inexperienced with handling a heavy load. She became sick and spat out Shane. The panther, however, was not done with the fox boy. Shane still weakened from his fullness, she took full advantage of him to try out her "quick digestion" potion that she had been working on for months now. From that point on, Shane would remain with Purna even after recovering, finding himself attracted to the panther when she offered him a place to stay as long as he would continue being her guinea pig for her concoctions and help her move around. Another month later, Shane decided to steal from the guild once again when Purna fell upon hard times in her merchant endeavors. Aiming to impress her and get her back on track, the fox raided the guild as discreetly as possible, but he was caught and knocked out. The Auction Shane found himself in a storage shack, bound. Raksha entered, giving Shane the details on his plans to sell him in an auction rather than kill him for his actions. Later, Shane was taken to a market place near the city of Tzechopotle to be auctioned off. Inca was there to claim his bones, and a lesser priest jaguar named Xolas was also there hoping to use Shane as a sacrifice for a ceremony. Purna also joined in on the auction, looking to get Shane back. She started the bid with a few gold pieces, a common price for a sex slave. With Inca out of the bidding quite fast, it was down to Purna and Xolas, who continued trying to outbid the other with outrageous offers. Purna eventually offered herself up for a lifetime of potions for Raksha, basically putting herself up as a skilled slave. Shane tried to urge Purna not to go through with it, but Xolas once again upped the bid by offering his own amulet that was a symbol of his priesthood. Realizing she had lost, Purna shrouded the arena with a smoke bomb and rescued Shane from the auction, tucking him inside of her belly as they made their escape. When they made it back to camp, Purna lustily made love to Shane, saying she was going to get her worth for "paying" for a sex slave. Encounter with Mera With Shane and Purna now wanted for their act of sacrilege, they journeyed away from the city as far as they could. They encountered two members of the Thieves' Guild, who attempted to kill them, but were bested by them both. The two served as meals for Purna and Shane eventually, Purna having to help shove the other into Shane's stomach, as the fox had trouble swallowing her. Digesting the two attackers, Shane and Purna pressed on, trying to get out of the guild's sphere of influence. Purna led them through a shortcut consisting of a marsh, and it wasn't long before Shane realized they were being followed from above by none other than Mera, who was part of the guild. Believing the bat to not be after them, her distraction turned out to be enough to sway their attention from Raksha, who appeared before them in an ambush with a blowgun. Raksha made it clear this was personal and that he had stepped down from the guild, Mera now its new leader. Both Shane and Raksha agree to have a fair fight without weapons, but right when he abandoned his blowgun, Purna pounced on him, swallowing him down. Just as Raksha fully entered her stomach, Mera landed on Shane, lifting him up and away to swallow him whole. Mera would soon land in front of the panther as she attempted to leave. After a slightly heated negotiation, the two ladies soon released their prey, Mera releasing Shane first as a sign of trust. With that, Mera gave Purna additional time to pay off the damages of the fiasco at the market and took away an unconscious, furless Raksha. Personality Shane is a young fox who has always carried a rather timid personality. At times he can be cowardly and impulsive, but he usually has his heart in the right place. It is safe to say Shane is infatuated with his panther companion and does what he can to assist her and make her happy, though when he tries too hard, he messes that up entirely. Shane has shown that he is willing to turn on somebody close to him (Raksha) if they do him wrong. The fox tends to put himself and Purna in danger unintentionally through his brash actions. Forte/Skills All Shane has known in life was how to survive in the jungle and how to steal. Other than his speediness, Shane does not have many other notable skills aside from knife-fighting and getting on Purna's nerves. While he is not a very well educated fox, Purna attempts to teach Shane a thing or two about the world. Gallery Shane first appearence.PNG|Shane's first appearance, trying to steal from Purna. 1404110779.fidchellvore_purnaswallowshane3.png|Purna ties Shane to a stake. Shane Stuffed.PNG|Purna stuffs Shane's belly. 1420341218.fidchellvore_purnafeedshane.png|Purna and Shane together. 1451873509.fidchellvore_shanestomach.png|Shane recovers Purna's stolen goods and takes care of the thief. Shane belly.jpg Shanepic.png|Shane's old outfit before it was ruined by Mera's stomach acids. Shaneconcept.png|Concept for Shane's 2nd outfit. Refshanepicback.png|Back view of Shane. Category:Males